


Last Chance, Lap Dance

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Valentines Day Fics! [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha!Wade, But he gets a lapdance instead, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Dancing, First Dates, First Meetings, Insecure Wade Wilson, Lapdance, M/M, Sassy Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Stripper AU, Stripper!Peter, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, omega!Peter, strip clubs, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Alpha!Wade goes to the strip club on Valentines Day to watch his favorite dancer.Stripper!Peter has different ideas about how to spend their time, ideas that involve a whole lot more than Wade just 'watching'.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Valentines Day Fics! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266017
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	Last Chance, Lap Dance

The strip club was off the main drag, out of the way and tucked behind a rather innocuous hotel, the sort that catered to purposefully innocuous people from all over the city. No neon lights, no garishly suggestive sign, no banner, none of the gaudy baubles meant to disguise the destination as something more than what it was.

No, the customers knew why they were here. They knew what they came for-- _who_ they came for. 

Wade knew why he came here too. 

The Alpha came on Tuesday nights when the Omegas all danced to eighties rock and one _specific_ Omega danced to his favorite song. There was one particular cocktail waitress who always touched his shoulder lightly before putting down his water and his beer, pocketed his more than generous tip and then retreated to make sure no one bothered him. There was always an empty seat in the back, far from the stage and far from the dancers wandering the crowd looking for a willing lap, and once the bouncers realized he just wanted to be left alone, they never gave him any trouble. 

And Wade wasn’t looking for trouble. He just wanted to sit and sip his beer, listen to music that reminded him of life before cancer had ravaged his body and left him ruined, watch beautiful people fake laughing and smiling even if it wasn’t directed at him, wanted to tremble with a bass line that quieted the screams in his mind, the echoes of the people he’d killed, the blood that went along with being a mercenary because this-- _this_ was the closest thing the Alpha ever got to peace in his life and _wasn’t that just the most fucking depressing thing?_

“Hey lovely.” the waitress was back with a fresh beer. “Peter’s up next, I know you like him. Any chance you want to move closer to the stage? I’ll snag you a chair.” 

“Thanks.” Wade’s heart lurched traitorously _hopeful_ at the thought of seeing his favorite dancer. “But t’s probably better for everyone if I stay in the shadows. I make the dancers nervous. Freak out the other clients.”

“They wouldn’t be nervous if they knew how well you tipped.” She winked. “And just between you and me, it wouldn’t be the worst thing if some of the creeps were freaked out and never came back. Valentine's Day seems to bring out the worst of them.” 

“Is it Valentine's Day?” he wondered and she laughed at him good naturedly before going on her way, pointing to the stage as if Wade needed any help zeroing in on the dancer currently sashaying towards the pole. 

… … _this_ was why Wade came on Tuesdays, why he braved the awkward looks and uncomfortable crowd to visit a strip club, why he came craving something peaceful and pretty but stayed far away so he wouldn’t spoil it. 

_Peter_. 

The Omega was beautiful-- no, beautiful wasn’t the right word. The Omega was _stunning_ , ethereal, angelic, so far removed removed from the realities of the club as he danced that spectators should feel fucking _blessed_ just to see it. 

Wade had never seen anyone-- any _thing_ \-- as incredible as Peter when he danced, long legs wrapped around the pole and lean muscles flexing with every step. The Omega must be a gymnast, maybe a professional dancer, there was so much grace to every movement, to every breath. Even when he was flirting with the customers, stripping off clothing and laughing out loud as the Alphas scrambled to grab it, even when he was on all fours tossing his head and gyrating his ass in some mind numbing body blanking motion, even when the Omega was blatantly _sexual_ with his touches, with his looks and the moans he breathed for those in the VIP section-- he was stunning. Graceful. _Angelic_. 

Wade loved him. 

Wade _didn’t_ love him, didn’t love the dancer. Not because loving a stripper who was paid to be nice was ridiculous, but because the Alpha didn’t love, maybe _couldn’t_ love. Not anymore. He didn’t even try, didn’t bother wondering but when he came to the club on Tuesdays and saw Peter moving, stepping, shifting, dancing, dark eyes sparkling with laughter and perfect mouth tipped up into an indulgent smile, when the Omega looked up from the stage and looked right into the dark corner where Wade sat barely breathing and smiled slow and _wanting_ \--

\--Those days Wade thought he could love again. Maybe.

But only from a distance. He never left his seat, never tried to buy a dance from the beauty, never even tried to catch Peter’s attention. Wade wasn’t attractive anymore, he was the sort of Alpha normal Omegas _ran_ from and he couldn’t take rejection like that from Peter, it would kill him. 

A rejection from so perfect a creature would _kill_ the Alpha so instead he closed himself off and stayed away. Watching the stage was enough, watching Peter smile was enough and a couple dances on Tuesday nights, a tease of skin and the sound of genuine laughter because the Omega honestly had fun on stage was _enough_ to keep the Alpha grounded and settled for another week. 

It wasn’t healthy, but it was healthier than the rest of his life and maybe-- maybe Wade was allowed to have just this one weakness. 

_Just this one._

“Alpha my Alpha.” the words were spoken low, teasing, almost right into Wade’s ear and the Alpha jerked back when he realized Peter was right there, standing _right there_ at his table clad in nothing more than black shorts and a scatter of glitter on his bare chest. 

“Shit.” Wade cut his tongue on his fangs, put a hand to his mouth to hide the blood. He’d been so trapped in the hypnotic music he hadn’t even realized the show had ended and Peter had walked right into his little corner. “What-- what-- what are you--” 

He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what the hell the Omega was doing standing this close but Wade reflexively moved back, folding his arms and pinning himself to the booth so he wouldn’t inadvertently spread his _damage_ to the pretty dancer. 

“You know, I was thinking to myself that a big burly Alpha like you seemed far too confident to be tongue tied over a little skin and a little glitter.” This close Peter’s eyes had flecks of gold in them and Wade couldn’t look away. “But here you are stammering anyway! What’s that all about?” 

The Omega’s laugh was like church bells, like fairy dust or magic and Wade felt it like a shot straight to his cock, making him shift on the chair and muffle a groan. 

“Can I sit with you?” Peter tilted his head and lifting an eyebrow, eyes dropping pointedly to Wade’s lap. “Or are you expecting better company?” 

“You-- you don’t want to sit with me.” the Alpha croaked. “Just-- I don’t-- no. You should--” 

“I always see you watching me.” Peter said then, and Wade froze. “You never come to the stage, you never ask me for a dance, but I know you watch me. I can feel your eyes on me.” Slim fingers slid over the bright jewel tucked into the Omega’s navel and Wade’s vision went a little scarlet. 

“Oh yes, like that.” The Omega’s voice dropped breathy and he leaned closer, nostrils flaring as he breathed the Alpha’s scent in deep. “First hazel and then so red. I _love_ it.” 

_What_? 

“You--” Wade swallowed, swallowed again when it didn’t work the first time. “You-- you what?” 

“How come you never ask me for a dance?” Peter was closer now, bent over the table and fully in Wade’s space, studying the shadow of scars on his face. “I know you want me, can practically taste it in the air and it tastes _delicious_. Let me dance for you, c’mon.” 

Wade was still processing the Omega so casually saying his _want_ tasted delicious when Peter held out his hand and _damn it_ , Wade reached for it before he could help himself and by the time he realized his awful fingers were clasping against Peter’s, the Omega had already slid their palms together and was tugging at him to take him to a back room. 

“No wait.” The Alpha tried to pull away but all it accomplished was yanking Peter up against his body and the feel of those slim curves molded to his frame made him snap into a hungry snarl, eyes blazing helplessly _crimson_ for a few seconds. 

“Oh fuck me.” Peter was suddenly panting, his hand tight on Wade’s and the other one gripping the Alpha’s waist. “That was so hot. Okay, we can’t do this out here on the main floor. Come on, back room. Come on.” 

All the noise in Wade’s head was screaming for him to _stop_ , to pull away, to save the Omega from having to see him, to save himself from having to see Peter recoil and leave, but all noise _ceased_ when Peter looked over his shoulder with a secret, private smile and kept towing him towards the back rooms, towards private spaces with couches and low lights where no one else would see. 

_Oh oh oh Wade wanted to **see**. _

“If anybody asks, I’m charging you a ton of money for this.” Peter was laughing as he shoved Wade towards a low couch in the closest room then spun away to change the music to something more his tastes, and the Alpha was just dumbstruck enough to collapse back into the cushions without protesting. “But between you and me?” 

The music started loud and the Omega adjusted the volume down a little before turning back to pin Wade with his gold-starred gaze. “Between you and me, this is _entirely_ selfish on my part. Let’s call it my Valentines Day present.” 

The music was low and throbbing, and Peter’s body moved to the beat like he was connected right to the melody, like he couldn’t help the way his frame arched into each downbeat, how his hips twisted to the chorus, how each step closer to Wade made his tight stomach flex with each breath. The lights swirled purple and reflected glitter across his nipples and the slight curve of his chest that marked him Omega, shifted blue and caught the gleam of the gem at Peter’s navel as he moved closer, and closer again, right between the Alpha’s spread legs until his lean thighs brushed the inside seam of Wade’s jeans and the Alpha didn’t quite manage to disguise his groan. 

“There you are.” Peter slid onto Wade’s lap with practiced ease, knees on either side of his waist and pert ass nestled right over the Alpha’s hips. “Most people can’t resist touching me when I dance, I was starting to get worried you didn’t like me.” 

“D-Don’t like you?” Wade couldn’t hardly _breathe_ , dug gouges into the couch with his fingers as he tried to keep himself under control. “Omega, I’m still trying to figure out why the hell you like me.” 

“Mmmm.” Peter was gyrating lightly on Wade's lap, rocking back and forth and rolling his hips in time to the beat and he nuzzled into the Alpha’s throat, purred low and _knowing_ when every line in Wade’s body went tight. “But there’s just _so much_ about you to like. Look at all these muscles.” 

Slim fingers at his biceps, testing and molding the muscle and the Omega grinned when everything _surged_ in his grip, Wade’s arms tightening, the Alpha’s cock twitching beneath his zipper. “You’re so big, I love it.” Another pass at Wade’s throat and Peter giggled when the Alpha’s scent dragged with immediate arousal, closed his teeth around Wade’s earlobe and tugged experimentally, just hard enough to sting. “And you smell so good, what the fuuuuuuuck-”

The last word was dragged out, the Omega tossing his head back and spreading his knees wider when Wade made a quick, aborted thrust up into his body. “Mmmm, Alpha that’s so good. I knew you’d be like this.” 

“Like-- Like what?” Wade didn’t dare move again when Peter got up to his knees and swayed close enough to bring that tempting body almost to the Alphas mouth, glitter and sweat on his skin nearly touching Wade’s nose as he hummed and moved to the music. 

“Addicting.” Peter’s nose scrunched mischievous and then he leaned back, far enough back that Wade almost lunged to catch him but the dancer was just fine, just fine, splayed out on the Alpha’s lap and undulating to the steady beat, an expanse of skin that made Wade’s mouth water, thin black briefs doing nothing to disguise the curve of his cock and the scent of--

\--of--

“Holy shit, are you enjoying this?” All the blood in Wade’s body went abruptly south when he was hit with a wall of pure Omega _desire_ , the heady scent of slick soaking through shorts and overpowering the more generic smell of the club, the scent neutral body sprays the dancers used. 

No no, Peter’s cock was _hard_ in his shorts, longer than Wade would have expected and curved just tantalizingly enough to make him **growl**. 

“ _Omega_.” 

“I told you.” It was some acrobatic feat that had Peter unwinding from Wade’s lap, slipping like silk down until his hands reached the floor and with careful maneuvering he could push his knees up from the Alpha’s side and over to arch his body for a long moment before he landed back on his feet and went immediately to his knees. 

“ _Fuck_.” Wade bit out when he was staring down at eager eyes and a mess of curls between his legs, when nimble hands spread wide and pushed up the inside of his thighs until they reached his zipper and palmed at it greedily. “Peter---” 

“I told you this was purely selfish on my part.” 

The Alpha had the distinct feeling of being _prey_ as the Omega crept and crawled and stroked up his body, Peter’s lean frame and bare skin brushing every bit of Wade he could. He rubbed his cock against Wade’s thigh and whined high pitch and desperate as the room soaked with the scent of _slick_ , dug into immovable muscle and moaned when the Alpha lifted against him, bent at the waist and mouthed along Wade’s zipper, along the outline of the heavy cock straining beneath the denim. 

“Taste so good.” he mumbled, licking his lips and then moving to put his knee between Wade’s legs so he could reach the Alpha’s throat and inhale pure desire and blatant _need_ at the hinge of Wade’s jaw, at the soft spot behind his ear, where the Alpha’s pulse thundered out of control. “Alpha my Alpha you smell incredible.” 

“Why do you--” Wade actually saw stars when the Omega ground against him again. “Why do you call me that?” 

“Because I don’t know your name.” Peter hooked his arm around Wade’s neck, shoved the hoodie down and drew gentle gentle fingers over his bare scalp and then went back to hugging his neck, yanking the Alpha in to his body until Wade could feel the Omega’s heartbeat against his forehead, could brush his lips against the softest skin at the Omega’s rib cage. “And I don’t want to call you _mister_ like I call the other customers. You aren’t like the other customers, aren’t you?” 

“No I--” it was on the tip of Wade’s tongue to warn the Omega, to push away and protect the Omega from all the damage that was his soul and mind and body but then Peter leaned in close and purred right into his ear, right into his _heart_ \-- “No, you’re not. Cos you watch me like you want to devour me and Alpha--” 

The song was coming to close, speeding up like their heart beats, frantic and pounding and driving. 

“--Alpha, I think I’d like to be devoured.” 

Wade’s head snapped back when the Omega reached down and squeezed at him, once, twice, stroking and palming and coaxing him harder. “Peter-- _Peter_ \--!” 

“Touch me.” Peter rolled his lean hips, rubbed the length of his cock into the Alphas stomach. “Please?” 

“Didn’t think I was supposed to-to touch?” Wade’s fingers were already flexing, his fangs already aching with the need to feel that body for his own. “Club rules?” 

“Mmmm.” Another one of the purrs that made his entire core light up. “It will be our little secret.” 

The Alpha’s self control broke, snapped, and he lunged forward to bury his face in Peter’s neck, open mouth inhaled the scent of lavender and honeysuckle beneath the glitter and fit his massive hands around the Omega’s little waist. He dragged the dancer down and thrust up and in the same moment when Peter cried out and bit at his throat, Wade lost himself in a _roar_ , spilling into his pants and soaking through the denim, rutting up against Peter’s ass and smearing the mess between them as Peter trembled and shook in his grasp. 

“ **Omega**.” Savage and most likely terrifying, but the Omega didn’t turn away, only plastered himself closer, forced Wade’s head up and shoved his way into the Alpha’s mouth for a messy, brutal kiss full of teeth and tongue and razor sharp fangs. 

“ _Omega_.” 

“Al-- Alpha.” for the first time since they started talking, Peter’s voice caught, his breath hitched and the Alpha dug bruises at his waist, down into the meat of the Omega’s ass as Peter rocked into him and then shuddered as he came too. 

“...Pete.” 

The music changed to something different, but Peter didn’t move from his position slumped in Wade’s arms, mouthing lightly at the Alpha’s throat and twitching every once in a while as another aftershock skittered up his spine. 

Wade closed his eyes and let himself go boneless on the couch, ignored the uncomfortable sticky in his jeans so he could focus on Peter’s slight weight against him, inhaled the Omega’s sweet desire tinted scent and let himself feel _peace_ for just a few minutes. 

“I have to get back to the stage.” The Omega murmured after a while, pulled away with a quiet groan and slight wince. “Well, first I have to clean up and then I have to get back to the stage.” 

He tipped the Alpha’s chin up and peered deep into the still red eyes. “Will you stay? I’d love to see you after work.” 

“I--” _should go, should run, shouldn’t be here with anyone half as perfect as you._ “I’ll stay.”

********

**Fic Notes:**

_Hey, so I love this and it took pieces of my soul to cut a thousand words from it so it wouldn't be ridiculously over the 2500 word limit for Valentines Day Commissions. I tried, okay? I tried to get as close to 2500 as possible._

_I miss writing Spideypool just immediately falling in love with each other at first sight. Love them._


End file.
